1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of stackers.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. patents are made-of record: U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,650 to Steigerwald et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,043 to Huggins et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,608 to Ward et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,301 to Oshino et al.